What Will Happen Next?
by MoonyAndPadfootFoREVERANDever
Summary: It would have been their 7th Year, their last year. But instead, they had to save the world. Hermione Granger was one of the three that had to, the only girl, the only one who they needed. However, Hermione had some secrets...and she needs to tell Harry and Ron before it's all too late. SIRIUS BLACK IS ALIVE, THIS IS AN AU STORY,
1. Chapter 1

The three of them sat in a circle. No one was talking, all of them were just staring at the floor. Hermione sighed as she stood up and walked over to the window. Her skin was pale, she'd been inside all summer, her hair was in a messy ponytail, she hadn't bothered with it for a few days. She turned around to the two boys infront of her, her best friends.

"We need to think of a plan. A set plan." she said as she looked over the two of them.

"After Bill's and Fluer's," Harry said whislt looking up at Hermione.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"We leave, find the horcrux's and kill him." Harry replied.

Hermione turned back to the window. She rested her forehead on to the cold glass and closed her eyes. She was thinking, thinking of him, of what they could have been.

A knock at the door interrupted the trio. The door opened and Sirius came through. He smiled at the boys and winked at Hermione. She smiled back at the older man and looked away, before Harry or Ron could notice the blush that started to rise upon Hermione's cheeks.

"Molly says that dinner will be ready in a few moments,"

The three of them nodded their heads and made their way to the door. Sirius let Harry and Ron walk out but held Hermione behind. He watched the pair go down the stairs and closed the door, with him and Hermione inside.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, as he looked over the young woman.

"I've been avoiding everyone."

"Not Harry or Ron."

Hermione paused. She turned her back to him and walked back to the window. Sirius walked over to her and placed his hands on to his Godson's best friends hips. She stilled.

"Sirius.." she said as a warning.

"Shh it's okay, everyone's downstairs. What's the matter doll?"he asked, genuinly concerned.

"You wouldn't understand,"

He rested his chin onto her left shoulder, his breath warm against her neck.

"Try me,"

"Remus and Tonks look happy, don't they?" she said, trying to change subject.

"They love each other,"

"He loved me at one point," she replied, not knowing that she said it. "We could have been together like that,"

"Well, that's new."Sirius stated, taking his hands away from the young girl, taking his chin off her neck and stepping back from her.

"Sirius, I thought I said it in my head, not out loud."

"No, you said it and that's all that matters Hermione. I get that you might love him and not love me but guess what? We all have feelings! And you want to know something else? He loves _her_. Not _you_. I rhought I loved you, but now? Nope. You're just a silly little girl."

Whislt both of them were talking they didn't notice that the door had opened a little, neither of them knowing that there was an intruder listening to their conservation, neither of them knowing that in fact, Remus J Lupin was actually a few meters from them, listening to the couples conservation.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Tonight was the night. It was the night that Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger were going to leave. Leave to find the horcrux's, leave to fight for freedom for so many people, leave to save people.

She noticed him right away. How he fitted his white shirt and black pants so well. How we looked stunning. But she saw someone standing beside him. It was a woman. The woman that she wished he was. He looked over in her direction, he noticed her starting. He gave a smile, not a happy toothy smile, a smile that held guilt and pity. She looked away and sat down at a table, next to where Harry and Ron were.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked as the _brightest witch of her age_ sat down.

She just nodded her head, her curls bouncing as she did so. How could she tell her best friend how she felt? That she loved Remus. No, that she loves him. She rested her hands onto her red dressed knees and ignored everyone around her. She didn't join in the conversation the boys were having, she didn't look at the woman that should be her, she just stared at the table decorations.

A touch of her shoulder broguht her back to the real world. She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, looking up to the person that touched her shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her palms clammed up. Her cheeks brightened a shade or two.

"May I have a dance?" Remus asked, he hand out, waiting for her to take it.

Hermione just nodded her head and put her smaller hand into his. She smiled to herself. This is where she wanted to be right now. In his touch. Remus lead them to the dance floor and placed his other hand on her hip.

"You look lovely tonight," he said, making small talk.

"Thank you, could have said the same for you."

"You've been distant recently," Remus said, whilst looking over to his wife.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, looked at the older man. She took her hand out of his and removed her other hand from his shoulder. The young woman stepped back and shook her head, walking out of the venue, wanting fresh air. Once the brunette was outside she covered her mouth, trying to stop the sounds coming from her lips. She wanted him so badly but it just hurt, it hurt her to think about him, to touch him, to say his name.

Memories of the two of them kept poppining in her head. Tears fell down her face as she wanted him all to herself. But she could't. He was married. He was older. He was her best friends Godfathers friend. She couldn't do that to Harry. She tried to take a deep breath in, but realised that she couldn't, she was sobbing too much.

 _How could I mess this up any more?_ she thought to herself.

"Hermione,"

She ignored him, turned around hoping that he wasn't there. He touched her shoulder, just like before. When she turned around to him he tried to stop her from crying, wiping her tears away.

"Let's go back inside and just talk," he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along side him.

Hermione stopped once she got inside, turned Remus around.

"I have something to tell you,"

Remus nodded his head and looked down at the younger woman.

"I'm-"

Hermione was interrupted by a silvery/blue light that came in. It was a patronus. Kingsley's.

 _"The ministry has fallen. Srimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"Hermione, I love you. I love you too, okay." was all he said.

After Remus told Hermione that he loved her he shot of, to find his wife. Hermione just stood there shocked. After her instincs came back she grabbed her bag, grabbed her two best friends and gave a look over to the other two men of her life. Sirius just glared at her whilst Remus was kissing Nymphadora. After that, the trio were gone with a loud _CRACK._


End file.
